El calor de la cerveza
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot. Hacía mucho calor, y no pensaba que unas cuantas cervezas revelarían los sentimientos más ocultos. Aquellos que no se animaba a demostrar... hasta ese momento. LEMON! GilbxLud Germancest. Dedicado a TonioxLovi!


**El calor de la cerveza**

**(Gilbert x Ludwig)**

_Disclaimer__: "Hetalia – Axis Powers" no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para mi diversión personal, sin finalidad de lucro. Aunque… no niego que me gustaría tener a Alemania en mi poder… x//D Anyway…_

* * *

La cerveza que hacía unas horas lo había refrescado del intenso calor de ese día ahora lo estaba ahogando. Y es que después de tantas botellas no era poco, ya que las había bebido él solo.

- Solo…

Al escucharse, su débil susurro demostró su estado. Estaba totalmente ebrio. Y todo comenzó por ese simple pensamiento.

¿Él se encontraba solo? Tenía sus compañeros del eje, sus amigos, pero… ¿era realmente lo único que tenía? ¿Será que era demasiado codicioso? Porque definitivamente quería más…

- ¡¡West!! ¡Abre ya la puerta!

Un sonido lo desvió de sus pensamientos. Pero justamente era la misma voz que lo desestabilizaba e incitaba a tomar y quedar en ese estado.

- Maldita sea West… ¡Abre ya! ¡WEST!

- ¡VETE! – Por primera vez respondió, junto con el sonido del vaso estrellado con fuerza hacia la puerta, quedando sus pedazos esparcidos por el sector.

Por unos minutos dejó de sentir la voz insistente de su hermano mayor, disponiéndose a beber nuevamente; pero una dulce neblina invadió sus sentidos, perdiendo estabilidad. Sabía que iba a chocar fuertemente contra el suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon en el aire, sintiendo en su agarre nuevamente seguridad.

- ¡Por Dios West, no te comportes como un niño!

Rió levemente. Todo parecían signos de una cruel ironía.

- ¿Cómo…? - Se llevó una mano a su rostro, cubriéndolo parcialmente al hablar.

- ¿Entré? – Lo interrumpió el mayor. – La ventana. Por estas cosas te digo que la dejes siempre abierta.

- Ya veo… - Y cerró los ojos, vencido por la euforia del alcohol. Ahora sumido en la posterior tristeza que la bebida le hizo florecer.

- Idiota. ¿Por qué…? – Y ahora el mayor era el interrumpido por el rubio, que suavemente atrajo con manos su rostro e hizo contacto con sus labios. Al sentir los fríos labios de su hermano menor, el mayor intensificó el contacto, completando el beso.

Ludwig abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, pero después los volvió a cerrar, disfrutando cada rincón de la boca del prusiano. Si era una ilusión más provocada por el alcohol no quería despertar; sólo disfrutarla, sólo… vivirla lo mejor posible.

Las manos del mayor bajaban por el cuerpo del alemán, disfrutando cada contacto prohibido. Deseando probar cada esencia de él, cada posible rincón. Lo quería todo.

- Aaahh… Gilbert… más, dame más…

El prusiano deseaba seguir, y los gestos del menos que tenía debajo de él lo incitaban demasiado.

Formando un camino con su lengua, bajó por su pecho tan marcado y sensual, llegando a descubrir sus capitales, cubiertas de telas excesivamente molestas. Las eliminó en segundos de su vista, y Berlín estaba despierta, imponente, sedienta… de él.

Se relamió los labios al ver el miembro de su hermanito y bajó a concederle un poco de "paz".

Con su lengua rodeó la punta, degustándola como un dulce caramelo; mezclando los fluidos con los de su boca, como una tentadora golosina azucarada. Jugando con movimientos envolventes y en ocasiones introduciendo todo el trozo de carne en su boca, chocando con la garganta. Le agradaba la contradicción de lo dulce y amargo del sabor. Es más, lo enloquecía. Y el poseedor, la víctima del mayor, no podía experimentar mayor placer. O eso creía en ese momento.

El prusiano levantó su mirada carmesí y encontró una imagen fatal. Su querida mitad tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas con un fuerte color y sus manos firmemente agarradas de la tela más cercana. Era una imagen simplemente excitante, sobretodo porque él era el causante de sus reacciones.

Sin poder contener más a su nación, se separó dejando su calidez en sus regiones, para invadir otras y saciar su propio deseo.

No pudo prepararlo, estaba demasiado ansioso y con suma urgencia de poseerlo.

Bajó sus propias prendas, que le dolían al contacto con su piel y, con su orgullosamente erguida nación, introdujo su miembro en su pequeño hermano.

El menor gimió de placer y dolor, pues las embestidas no se hicieron esperar (él tampoco podía esperar) y su cuerpo no estaba totalmente preparado, pero como orgulloso alemán resistió.

Su hermano realmente le hacía ver las estrellas. Lo excitaba la morbosa mezcla de dolor y placer; quizás por estar en su sangre. No lo sabía, tampoco lo pensaba; no tenía tiempo ni consciencia para eso. Eran muchas sensaciones juntas para que la coherencia funcionara.

Las estocadas aumentaban, al igual que los gemidos de ambos cuerpos cubiertos totalmente de sudor.

- Aaaahh… G-Gilbert… voy a… acabar, ¡Ah!

- West… oh West…

Sólo se escuchaban sus nombres pronunciados por calurosas voces impregnadas de deseo.

Y al fin el mayor dio las últimas estocadas, las esenciales, aquellas que tocaron fondo en el cuerpo, el corazón y los sentidos del germano, nublándole la vista, acabando sobre el pecho del mayor. Pocos segundos después el prusiano lo acompañó con las mismas sensaciones, llenando a su hermano con los sentimientos de su ser.

Al despertar, notó que el dolor de cabeza no era tan doloroso como aquél que en ese instante invadía a su cuerpo. Trató de levantarse, cayendo en cuenta de los recuerdos que golpeaban su mente. ¿Él… realmente lo hizo… con Gilbert? ¿O fue un sueño? Pero volvió a la realidad al ver la silueta del recién nombrado sobre el marco de la puerta, viéndolo a los ojos.

- Gilbert, yo… - Se le complicaba hablar. Siempre odió ser tan… tímido para estas cosas. No poder expresarse como realmente deseaba lo irritaba.

- West… ¿Te arrepientes? – Y vio la mirada perdida, clavada en un rincón de la habitación, cargada de tristeza.

- ¡Nein! Nii-san yo… te quiero… - Y nuevamente posó su mirada en él, con una media sonrisa. – Escúchame, no me arrepiento de nada, lo hizo porque es lo que siento. – Y bajé mi mirada, esperando una respuesta, una señal, algo.

Nada.

¡Maldición, haz algo!

Y de pronto se vio recostado nuevamente, por la fuerza, con el mayor sobre él, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro. Había… ¿saltado?

- ¡Nee, West…! ¿Quieres hacerlo? Kesese...

- No tienes remedio nii-san… - Y sonrió por lo extraño del momento. Lo abrazó con una ternura germana manteniendo la sonrisa. – _Ich liebe dich_, Gilbert…

* * *

Puchi: Ok! Cuando estaba escribiendo esto tenía mucho calor y ganas de tomar cerveza. Escuchando música sugestiva recordé a Gilbert y que hacía tiempo quería escribir sobre mis queridos germanos. Así que… ta-dá~! xD

Este fic va dedicado a Tonio y Pruu-san x3 Me costó trabajo hacer a Ludwig "uke" así que espero que les guste. Y sino… bueh, ya veré xDU.

Como siempre, ¡dejen un review así sé si les gustó! Y también les acepto bombas, quejas, vodka, Rusias (LOL), ¡y a Alemania, por supuesto! xDD!

Diccionario:

* _Nein_: No

* _Ich liebe dich_: te amo


End file.
